


I Can Make A Change

by ZestyPepsi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Men Crying, No Smut, References to Depression, Schlackity, Therapy, we love healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi
Summary: “Citizens of Manberg,”Schatt's dark voice boomed through the microphone, staring down at the citizens of his nation through crimson red eyes, watching them shift nervously in their seats. Niki looked especially nervous, watching the woman advert her sparkling eyes from the podium. He couldn't blame her with how horribly he's treated her, his behavior is unjust. The banners flowed in the wind, booths showing their goods that can be bought for a little bit of currency.“It is with great pleasure I welcome you to Manberg'sfirstcelebration of democracy, a celebration of freedom and change.” [...] Schlatt turned back to his people and suddenly, his smile faded, voice becoming softer.“But you're not free, not at all, are you?”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 20
Kudos: 516





	I Can Make A Change

_What happens when you have everything? What happens when you have nothing left to achieve, what happens when you have no purpose?_

_You've clawed your way to the top. You've gotten the petty victory over Wilbur and Tommy and now what? The people aren't happy with you, you already know how horrible of a President you are. You tore down those walls, the walls that locked away everyone from the outside world and you've expanded Manberg. You thought you were helping it, didn't you? You truly did and now what? You believed your own sick and twisted mind._

_Didn't you, you sick fuck?_

\--- 

Another swig from the bottle, another giant gulp of booze went down Schlatt's throat as he sat at his desk, staring out the window as he reminisced of what could have been, what he could have done. His red eyes were hooded and dark bags laid beneath them, many late nights being spent battling with the voices in his head as he drowned himself in alcohol and unsavory thoughts. He stared down into the bottle and gripped the neck of it, staring at the murky liquid inside. 

_You've made so many mistakes._

Without a warning, the ram hybrid growled into the air and tossed the bottle against the far wall, watching the glass shatter and booze run down, racing to the floor only to sadly sink into any impurities in the wood. Slamming his head down into his folded arms on the desk, the President found himself beginning to wish he never ran for office, his battle with his thoughts interrupted by the sound of a gentle knock on the door.

“Schlatt, can I come in? I heard a crash, are you alright?” 

God, of course it was Quackity. Of _course_. As much as he loved the younger man he always seemed to get involved in the absolute worst of times. Schlatt didn't want to answer him, whatever God was up there knows he didn't, but Schlatt hasn't told his Vice President a single thing about how his mental state is declining faster than his ability to give a shit about this nation. “Yeah, yeah... Come in, fuck it.” 

With a turn of the doorknob, Quackity's head poked in cautiously through the large double doors, his nasal cavity being overpowered by the smell of booze in the air. Looking down at the floor and seeing two empty bottles at his Emperor's feet along with one smashed against the wall, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened here. His heart sunk into the darkest pit of his stomach by the time he completely stepped inside, sweat navigating in droplets down his face. 

“What is it, Quackity. I'm busy, as you can see.” the hybrid gestured to the paperwork on the desk that seemed to be tearstained and the still full bottle of booze at his right hand side, yet to be opened. The younger man softly sighed and could feel his throat tighten at the state of Schlatt. 

“...You know you can talk to me, Schlatt.” Quackity spoke in a quiet tone as he approached the desk in a calm manner, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and moving it to the ground next to him. 

“Don't— fucking Hell Quackity can't you just leave me in peace? Let me fucking drink myself to death, be a good boy.” Schlatt was incredibly quick to protest, standing up to grab the bottle only to be stopped by his beloved, feeling hands on his clothed and tense shoulders. 

_You don't deserve him._

The hybrid attempted the same feat again, only for Quackity to firmly tell him ‘no’. “Why are you hiding from me? Schlatt, I can't just let you sit and kill yourself, come to the bedroom.” the shorter man defended himself and watched as Schlatt's expression went soft, dark irises wandering around his face. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?” 

The President gave in and felt himself subconsciously kick one of the bottles on the floor, eyes falling half-lidded and watching Quackity closely. Suddenly he slowly nodded, nearly falling over when Quackity went to his right side and grabbed his hand, the other pressed gently against his disheveled suit vest and walking him towards the long hallway that led towards the bedroom. Schlatt could feel his legs giving way, blacking out for a brief moment and waking up to find himself on the King sized bed, completely unaware how he even got here. 

Quackity was right next to him, gentle fingers running through his hair as the President's head laid upon his thighs. 

Schlatt could feel bile coming up in his throat, knowing he's probably going to upchuck everything he just drank in less than an hour or so, swallowing the disgusting liquid in his throat before staring up at his boyfriend, the younger's eyes focused on him and him only. It took a lot to make the hybrid even shed a single tear, but just looking into those caring dark brown eyes combined with his drunken state, the floodgates opened. He averted his eyes, embarrassment now warming up his face. 

He needed to tell him everything he's been going through, even if he liked or not or was going to regret it later. 

“Why am I such a fucking screw up, Quackity?” he began, choking on sobs as he tried to focus on the feeling of those fingers in his hair, tears falling down the sides of his head and staining the man's suit pants, effectively making Schlatt feel worse. “I'm not a fucking President, I can't run this country. I'm a _failure_. I've done so much wrong Quackity, I— I can't do this anymore!” the older man sat up quickly, staring his boyfriend dead in the eyes. The younger looked rightfully startled, but he didn't seem scared. Worried? Yes. Frightened? Not in the slightest. 

Quackity didn't speak, simply knowing to listen and help out this broken man the best he can. 

“I know what Tubbo has been doing,” he let out a hiccup and belched, gritting his teeth and not even bothering turning his head to the side to blow away the foul smelling burp. “he doesn't even fucking trust- he isn't loyal to me! Who the fuck should be, I'm running a shitshow Q! Why do I want to hurt him so badly Quackity, huh? He's— Tubbo and Tommy, they're children, they just want to be a family again and I want to _kill_ them! I'm a sick fuck Quackity, I'm—” 

A pair of arms were wrapped around the President of Manberg's shoulders, suddenly reeling him in like a fish caught on a hook. Schlatt's face was buried into the Hispanic's shoulder, eyes wide as a tender hand stroked the back of his head, nails gently scratching at his scalp. It was then and there the ram hybrid completely broke down in his boyfriend's arms, fingers clinging to the fabric of the man's suit as if it was his last chance at life, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. 

“You're not a failure,” the younger man began, not daring to let go of his beloved as he exposed his true feelings to him and the trusting walls. “You're a human Schlatt, you've made mistakes. You can still fix them, you know that, right?” Quackity's tone was one a mother would use to comfort her crying child, feeling under his fingertips as his Emperor began to relax, his grip on him loosening significantly. “Schlatt... There's still time to fix everything before the festival. You don't have to do it alone, you never have.” 

The festival... The celebration of democracy, the celebration of his presidency and his ruthless rule over Manberg. That's the day he sets the stage, that's the day he vowed to eliminate Tubbo on, the day he would kill a child. More tears skid down the grown man's face and soaked into Quackity's clothes before he slowly sat up, vision spinning even though he stood completely still. The Hispanic leaned forward and cupped Schlatt's cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears as he kissed his forehead, softly whispering that everything will be okay. 

And, for once, Schlatt believed it. 

_You're going to be okay._

Quackity was just about to stand up only for the drunken man to gently grab the sleeve of his pristine suit, looking up at him with bloodshot and exhausted eyes. “Please, don't go. Please.” Schlatt begged the man to not leave, not wanting those voices to come back, not wanting to be alone again. Quackity smiled softly as he placed a gentle hand atop his boyfriend's own, fingers tracing invisible designs onto the warm skin. 

“I'll never leave your side,” he promised, slowly inching his way more so towards the middle of the bed, Schlatt reluctantly letting go of the other male before watching him lay down on his side. Quackity patted the area next to him before opening his arms, seeing Schlatt's face shift towards an expression of relief and comfort. He crawled into Quackity's arms, his own wrapping around the man's waist and pulling their bodies flush with one another, nose pressed against his chest and taking in the scent of the soft fabric of Quackity's suit mixed with his natural musk. 

It made him feel at peace, jumping slightly when a caring hand came up and began to scratch behind one of his ears. Schlatt felt... Happiness. Genuine unadulterated happiness that flowed through his veins and sunk into his muscles. He wasn't a hero to this nation, he could fix that. Yeah, he could fix it all. 

_You can do this. I believe in you._

\--- 

“Citizens of Manberg,” 

Schatt's dark voice boomed through the microphone, staring down at the citizens of his nation through crimson red eyes, watching them shift nervously in their seats. Niki looked especially nervous, watching the woman advert her sparkling eyes from the podium. He couldn't blame her with how horribly he's treated her, his behavior is unjust. The banners flowed in the wind, booths showing their goods that can be bought for a little bit of currency. 

“It is with great pleasure I welcome you to Manberg's _first_ celebration of democracy, a celebration of freedom and change.” Schlatt glanced over to his left and stared at Tubbo for a moment, watching the brunette fidget with his fingers and pick at his skin. He could tell he was nervous, he could even see those brown eyes flick upwards towards a building as if he were looking at someone. The ram hadn't a doubt that Wilbur and Tommy were somewhere in that general direction. Watching, waiting for something to be done. Schlatt turned back to his people and suddenly, his smile faded, voice becoming softer. 

“But you're not free, not at all, are you?” 

The President could see a few heads turn away from his piercing gaze as if they knew the truth and simply didn't want to admit it. Of course they didn't, they were afraid of their leader. Schlatt's calloused hands gripped the podium, able to feel Tubbo's eyes on the side of his head, hearing an audible gasp from the teenager. This wasn't in the script. Tubbo hadn't the slightest idea why Schlatt spoke the way he did. 

“I have been... A very questionable leader. Very questionable. As the leader— As the _President_ of Manberg, I have treated my citizens with disrespect and disregarded their needs.” 

Quackity watched down below as some talked amongst themselves, Fundy himself even looking at the Hispanic with a look of absolute confusion. Quackity simply nodded, smiling a smile that spelled nothing but absolute approval of what was coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. This was the dawn of a new day- a new era in Manberg, the Vice President knew that much... It was almost like a dream. 

“Today... That's going to change. Today I look the citizens of Manberg in the eye, and I promise you positive change. From this day forward, you will _all_ be treated as equals,” Schlatt peered over at Niki, the young woman clearly in shock about what was happening. This surely was a prank, right? Some sick joke? No, those days were over, today marked a day of absolute change. “and you all will be your own person.”

Schlatt took in a deep breath, exhaling into the microphone and looking at his lover as he found motivation to keep this speech going, the motivation to not go back on these important promises. He backed up from the microphone now, raising his voice loud and clear for all to hear, voice booming through the speakers with authority as he raised up his arms into a crucifixion position. 

“On this gracious and glorious day, I, President Jay Schlatt of _L'manberg_ ,” Gasps were heard audibly from the crowd as Schlatt referred to this wonderous country as its name, pausing his speech for a moment, now having their full attention on their seemingly changed leader. They watched in awe as the man's gaze suddenly was now locked on to the top of a building, right hand now pointing to Wilbur and Tommy, able to see the absolute shock on their faces. Schlatt knew they were there almost the entire time. Though strangely enough, Schlatt could pinpoint a smile on the blonde's face. Tubbo and Tommy stared at each other, acknowledging the state of Pogtopia's leader who was absolutely dumbfounded at the result of this speech. 

“Restore the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit!”

Cries from the crowd were heard. Cheers, genuine cheers... Even Niki was smiling as the entire population turned to the building and faced their old President and his Vice. Schlatt's right hand man suddenly ran down off of the podium as everyone shouted with joy, green tie flapping in the wind. “Tommy!” the brunette called, the taller blonde hastily making his way off of the building and bolting towards his best friend, damn near tackling the boy to death as they suddenly reunited with a much needed hug, listening to them exchange encouraging words to one another as joyous tears ran down their faces. 

Schlatt watched as the two cried in each other's arms for a moment, heart warming up as his eyes drifting up to the rooftop where the British President stood, hesitant with good reason. When the Brit slowly came down himself and forgot about his previous goal, Schlatt let out his own laughter, earning a kiss on the cheek from the brunette who convinced him to have a change of heart. Wrapping an arm around Big Q and holding him close, the political duo smiled and giggled happily as their citizens more than accepted these new Presidential decrees. Both men's eyes went back down to their citizens. Quackity was happy, Schlatt was happy, 

L'manberg was happy. 

“Let the festival begin!”


End file.
